


A Catch Up Talk

by AVFran



Series: ORV Rat Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVFran/pseuds/AVFran
Summary: Han Sooyoung goes to strangle him but pulls back. She clenches her hands and reminds herself that when she does kill him, it’ll be at the Lake of Rage, with a baseball bat, and a container of cement ready to send him to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Han Sooyoung & Kim Dokja
Series: ORV Rat Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634587
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: ORV RAT WEEK 2020, Rat Week 2020





	A Catch Up Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Rat Week Day 5: Idiot Hour/Crossover

It's a Friday night and Han Sooyung is one and a half glasses into the good wine with her kecleon on her lap when there’s a knock at her door. Kecleon jumps of her lap and vanishes and she gets up to get the door. She is not expecting the missing Top Coordinator to be hiding under her awning.

“Why does it always rain when I visit, Mahogany Town isn’t even known for its rain?”

Han Sooyung sips her wine as Kim Dokja complains about how awful her town’s weather is.

He’s exchanged his stupid white coat for something less eye catching. He’s even given up his fingerless gloves (may they forever burn in hell). All in all, he looks considerably less tacky than the last time she saw him.

Behind Kim Dokja, Han Sooyoung can see Kecleon’s red stripe against a pillar. A left over fence post from when she was landscaping is raised. Han Sooyoung shakes her head and Kecleon drops it. Kim Dokja finishes his rant just as she finishes her wine. He stops talking and looks expectantly at her. She holds her finger up and throws back the last of her drink. She then sets her glass on the railing next to him and slams the door.

“Sooyoung! Sooyoung, let me in! It’s cold and wet!”

Han Sooyung walks back to the living room and picks up her good wine. She gives it a longing glance and a sad pat. “Not today, next week, precious.” The good wine is placed in the wine cabinet which is then locked. She then grabs the cheap beer out of the fridge and clears the kitchen counter. Preparations complete, she opens her front door again.

“Beers in the kitchen. You can have one.”

“Thank you.” Kim Dokja kicks his boots off and makes his way to the kitchen.

Cubone follows him, making sure to wipe his feet off before entering. Han Sooyoung hands him a towel to wipe his head off and points to the umbrella pot. Cubone places his bone there and wipes himself clean.

“Have you redone the kitchen? I see a new cabinet in here?”

Han Sooyoung drags Kim Dokja away from the wine cabinet and shoves him onto a stool and hands him a beer. “No. You don’t deserve the good stuff.” He reaches for a second one and she slaps his hand away. “And you only get one.”

“Sooyoung.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. ‘I’m-going-to-disappear-without-a-word-for-six-months’. A second beer is for people who aren’t jackasses. Cubone, Delcatty is upstares, second door to the right.”

Kim Dokja drinks his beer and shuts up. Cubone pats her shins in thanks. The two humans sit in silence for the next couple of minutes, enjoying their shitty beer. Kim Dokja is the first to break the silence.

“I need you to help me beat Team Rocket.”

“Really, this is what you start with?”

“I infiltrated their ranks and found out that they’re planning on blowing up Mount Moon.”

“What? Wait, why would they blow up Mount Moon?”

“That is a good question that nobody can seem to answer.”

Han Sooyoung has so many questions. She cracks open a second beer and chugs.

“Joonghyuk can help us,” Kim Dokja murmers, “you head to Mount Moon, that’s where they’re based right now, and I’ll go to the Indigo Plateau and-”

“Yeah, that’s not going to work, Joonghyuk quit.”

“What?”

“Well, okay, he didn’t exactly ‘quit’. But he has disappeared as well, but unlike _some people_ he waited and passed his title on before fucking off.”

“Who?”

“You! You fucked off!”

“No, who’s the new champion?”

Han Sooyoung goes to strangle him but pulls back. She clenches her hands and reminds herself that when she does kill him, it’ll be at the Lake of Rage, with a baseball bat, and a container of cement ready to send him to the bottom of it. She’s patient, she can wait. All in good time.

Instead, she gets up and goes to her living room. She comes back with a pile of magazine. She dumps them on his lap and a few fall onto the floor. He picks one up and grin.

“Yoosung-ie! Sooyoung look, Yoosung-ie’s on the cover! She’s so big! And there’s a giant, big- what the hell?” Kim Dokja slowly peters off as he stares at the cover. He flips through the magazine until he finds the article.

“Yes, Yoosung-ie is now the new champion. She beat Joonghyuk five months ago.”

“Is that Giratina?”

“To be honest he probably let her win. He was getting a little frustrated with not being allowed to go searching for you.”

“Sooyoung, Sooyoung. You’re not listening. Why does Yoosung-ie have a god on her team?”

“Joonghyuk-ssi is also currently a fugitive.”

“Sooyoung no, why does- Joonghyuk is a fugitive?”

“Yep, he started beating challengers with his honedge.”

“He always uses honedge.”

“No, he was _beating on them_. Just, grabbing honedge and wailing on pokemon and people, no holds bar.”

“So?”

“You’re not allowed to do that!”

“That’s how we’ve always battled.”

“Not anymore. New official league rules, trainers may no longer physically participate in battles. Cuts down on the lawsuits they have to deal with.”

“Well, official league rules are stupid anyway.”

“You’re both idiots.”

The two of them glare at each other over counter. Han Sooyoung is this close to saying ‘fuck the plan’ and beating him with a stool.

“Two weeks.” She relents. “I will help you for two weeks, and you will hand in a formal resignation with the league so that they will stop hounding me.”

“Sure!” Kim Dokja agrees. “So the clefairy of Mount Moon are being used as a work force and they’ve unionized, so the first thing you gotta do is make contact with them. They’ll sneak you in, I let them know you were coming ahead of time.”

Honestly, the Lake of Rage is just two hours up Route 43, she could get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, let me know if there's any mistakes.


End file.
